


Hidden Tattoos in Obvious Places

by amitiel



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, M/M, NSFW, Tattoo, ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel
Summary: Prompto gets a tattoo and Gladio admires it
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	Hidden Tattoos in Obvious Places

“Is that a tattoo”

Prompto had admired Gladio’s tattoos for a while now. He loved how they looked as if Gladio was about to take flight at any moment, and he envied Gladio for being able to withstand the pain of sitting in a tattoo chair for hours on end. He wanted to get something that represented his love of chocobos and finally committed to getting a chocobo feather tattoo on an excursion to Lestallum. It was a bit feminine, but it was colorful and bright and everything Prompto wanted. Plus it was in a place he could easily hide, knowing that the guys would likely tease him for it.

The tip of the feather peaked out just on his hip if his shirt rode up, and it extended down the curve of his hip and around his buttocks, framing the natural, albeit bony, curve of his frame. Prompto was embarrassed to admit that he liked how it highlighted his hip, his butt, making his frame look longer, less delicate and more sensual. It was something he could never admit to Noctis, Ignis, or Gladio. Especially not Gladio. It would be far too embarrassing, especially since he had been hiding his crush on the sworn shield for the longest time.

So Prompto kept it to himself until it was healed, the peeling and itching like a bad sunburn receding and the tattoo turning into just another part of himself. He loved how the tattoo artist started the tip of the tattoo in black and then it gradually turned into a kaleidoscope of rainbow colors. But he kept it hidden, his jeans on, and his shirts long enough so that it wouldn’t ride up too high that the guys wouldn’t see it peaking out.

For several weeks he had kept the tattoo to himself, careful not to let it show and suffer the wrath of the guys’ teasing. He thought about how Gladio would tease him mercilessly for having something so feminine on his frame. Prompto had secretly had a crush on him since he first met him, and he doubted he could handle such teasing right now. As careful as he was, during a night in Lestallum, another one of their many excursions out, he felt his shirt riding up as he stretched on the balcony overlooking the town. He blushed when he caught Gladio staring, and he thought that the tattoo remained undiscovered.

“Come on Ignis,” Noctis said while Prompto remained on the balcony, staring out at the streets below. “Come tuck me in and tell me a bedtime story.”

Ignis and Noctis said their goodnights, acting as if they weren’t dating even though it was so obvious to all of them. Prompto was a bit jealous that Noctis could so easily confess to Ignis, assuming it had to be that way since there was no way Ignis was going to confess first. He sighed, thinking about how he wished he had the nerve to tell Gladio he was in love with him, but how could someone like Prompto possibly end up with a guy like Gladio? He didn’t stand a chance.

“Hey Prompto,” Gladio said, surprising Prompto and pulling him out of his reverie. He had assumed Gladio had gone back to his room as well. Nervously, Prompto stepped in off the balcony, shutting the doors behind him as the night wind brought a chill with it that made Prompto shiver. “I’ve got a question for you.”

“Sure,” Prompto said, wondering what Gladio could possibly be asking of him. He was the nervous, anxious mess of the group. The most Gladio would ask of him are good meditation techniques since he spent a lot of time just trying to not jump out of his skin.

Gladio pointed to Prompto’s left hip where his tattoo was. “Is that a tattoo?” Gladio asked. Prompto blushed, giving away the answer before he could say anything. “Why didn’t you tell us? Let me see it.”

“I didn’t want you to make fun of me,” Prompto said as he shifted uncomfortably. “It’s kinda big.”

“I want to see it,” Gladio said. “As a man with tattoos, I need to make sure you weren’t jipped into getting a bad piece. Especially if you haven’t shown any of us. It can’t be that embarrassing, can it?”

“Mm…” Prompto groaned anxiously. The last thing he wanted was to show Gladio his new tattoo, but Gladio put him in a position where he didn’t have much of a choice. He lifted his shirt while simultaneously pulling on the side of his jeans, showing a good portion of the feather extending from his hip down the side of his leg. “See?”

“Not really,” Gladio said as he sat on the bed. There was a flicker of something in his eyes. Was it amusement? “Come here and let me see it up close.”

Flustered and embarrassed, Prompto walked over to Gladio. He tried, and failed, not to blush when Gladio’s fingers grazed his hip as he lifted the shirt, looking at the top of the tattoo. There wasn’t much peeking through, and Gladio looked thoroughly unsatisfied that he couldn’t see too much. Prompto thought he was going to die of embarrassment, or something worse. Desire. The last thing he needed was for Gladio to know just how much he wanted to be touched by him.

“Take off your pants,” Gladio commanded, leaving little room for argument. Prompto stared at him in embarrassed disbelief. There was no way he could do that. If he did, then Gladio would see how he was hard. “Come on. I can’t see it good enough this way.”

“Gladio,” Prompto whined, but he knew he couldn’t disobey. Gladio was going to see him, naked and embarrassed, his tattoo exposing himself and his desire for him. Cautiously, wanting to hide his face and his fear, he took off his jeans, stripped down to his boxers. Awkwardly, he stood there, sighing when Gladio asked him to take off his shirt to get a better look of the top of the tattoo. 

“That’s better,” Gladio said as he got down on his knees, making Prompto stare at him in wide eyed surprise. “Let me see it now. I need to inspect it carefully and make sure the artist did a good job.”

Prompto felt his heart racing as Gladio tugged on his boxers, pulling them down so that his tattoo and his left ass cheek was exposed. His heart was racing as he felt Gladio’s fingers graze his skin, his body coming alive from the electricity of his touch. Gladio made an amused noise, like he was approving of the artwork. With another tug, Gladio pulled off his boxers completely, making Prompto scream in protest.

“What are you doing?!” Prompto asked, blushing bright red as he was thoroughly exposed in front of Gladio.

“Checking out the artwork,” Gladio replied, smoothing one hand over Prompto’s ass, nowhere near where his tattoo was. Prompto felt a shiver of pleasure go through him, unable to hide his desire now that he was naked in front of Gladio. There was no use in hiding how hard he was, not when it was so obvious. He waited for Gladio to tease him, to tell him that he shouldn’t have gotten so carried away. 

Instead, Gladio pressed his lips against Prompto’s tattooed skin, making his member twitch in hungry desire. He let out a whimper, nearly a moan, as Gladio’s lips trailed to his ass, his hand reaching up to the small of Prompto’s back and pressing hard, making Prompto bend over and put his hands on the bed for support.

“What the hell- ahhh….” Prompto’s question was answered as Gladio knelt behind him, his tongue toying with Prompto’s asshole, making his hips twitch hungrily, his thighs burning with a fire that he had never experienced before. Gripping the sheets, Prompto let out a gasp as Gladio grabbed his member with one hand and stroked it while his tongue moved over his asshole, making his legs weak. “Gladio… Nngh.”

“Fuck Prompto,” Gladio said as he released him. Prompto turned and looked at Gladio as he stripped, taking off his shirt and pants and revealing his rock hard member. Prompto could only stare with a sudden need for more. “You have no idea how much I’ve been holding back.”

“Don’t hold back,” Prompto said, his voice small but sure. Gladio didn’t hesitate. He grabbed a condom from his jeans and put it on before pulling Prompto into his arms, his lips pressed against his with a sudden voraciousness that only matched Prompto’s appetite. Prompto tried not to lose himself, but the more Gladio’s tongue was on his, the more he desired Gladio.

Gladio pressed one finger, then two, into him, making Prompto cry out and shudder under his touch. It was so sweet, so satisfying to feel Gladio’s fingers alone in him, that his hips hitched, his back arching as his body naturally craved more. He moaned into Gladio’s kiss, the rhythmic pulsing of his finger pressing into him making him want more than just a finger or two. He wanted Gladio’s girth in him.

“Ahh… Gladio,” Prompto moaned, his hips pulsing in a begging question. “Please. Get on the bed.”

“You want me on the bed?” Gladio asked, his voice a raspy whisper. He pressed his fingers into Prompto more, making him gasp and cry out again.

“Yes!” Prompto nearly shouted. It wasn’t enough. Not having Gladio in him completely wasn’t enough.

Obeying, Gladio released him and laid on the bed, looking at Prompto with hungry eyes of amber. Prompto had forgotten his embarrassment in favor of desire, knowing that the only thing he wanted was all of Gladio. Gladio’s eyes went wide as Prompto climbed on top of him, straddling him. His girth poked at Prompto’s backside, and Prompto was swift to position himself. Gladio put his hands on Prompto’s hips, gently guiding him down as Prompto cried out from Gladio’s girth slowly entering him. He almost came immediately, the pull of Gladio’s width begging him for immediate fulfillment.

“Fuck,” Gladio said as he threw his head back. Prompto didn’t wait. He needed Gladio to feel the same amount of desire he felt, if that was even possible. Prompto ignored gentleness in favor of passion as he moved on top of Gladio, his moans starting out low until they began to escalate more and more. Gladio was moaning his name, making Prompto move faster, desiring more pleasure until he couldn’t get enough.

“I can’t,” Gladio said as he grabbed Prompto and pulled him off him. Prompto let out a yelp when Gladio flipped him over, pulling his ass high into the air. “I’m sorry Prompto. I can’t wait anymore.”

“Gladio,” Prompto moaned, his hips rocking back and forth. “Do it.”

Gladio obeyed, pushing himself into Prompto with a force that was not untender but was assuredly primal. Prompto let out a loud moan, more a scream, as Gladio hit his prostate, pulsating into it hard and fast, over and over. Prompto was close, so close, to being satisfied by Gladio’s girth, the weight of it being drawn in more and more. Prompto cried for Gladio, begging him for more, and Gladio pushed himself hard and fast into him. The pressure mounted, and within moments, Prompto came. Gladio came just a moment after him, whispering Prompto’s name on his lips like it was offering a ritualistic sacrifice to the Six.

They were still for a long time, both of them panting and breathless from the sudden flurry of activity. There was a moment of silence while they cleaned up, Gladio careful to help Prompto since his legs were weak from being so delightfully taken by the larger man. They ended up naked, spent, in bed together, Gladio’s arms around Prompto as he pulled him into his chest.

“I think it’s safe to say I like you,” Prompto whispered, blushing bright red as he remembered the pleasure of Gladio’s girth in him. Was it so wrong that he immediately wanted it again? When Gladio laughed, Prompto blushed even brighter, waiting for Gladio to tell him it was just a one night thing.

“You think?” Gladio chuckled. “I’ll say it because if I don’t I know you won’t get it. I like you too, Prompto. I’d like to date you.”

“Really?” Prompto asked in surprise.

“Really,” Gladio smiled. He kissed Prompto then pulled him tighter into his arms. “You just have to promise me one thing.”

“S-sure,” Prompto replied, wondering just what Gladio could want.

“You have to show me each tattoo you get in the future,” Gladio mused. Prompto smiled as he curled into Gladio’s touch. That was something he would happily do.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt I responded to on tumblr but it's too explicit and the tumblr void ate it.


End file.
